


Asphodel

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chance Meetings, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Holy Grail War (Fate), Internal Conflict, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parallels, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Regret, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She no longer burned bright amongst the crowds.





	Asphodel

Sola-Ui stood at the edge of the room, regarding the woman on her bed. All the people she had known would glitter and gleam. Then she saw Aoi Tohsaka. With her, however, her light was dim. She no longer burned bright amongst the crowds.

"It seems that you know your place, Tohsaka." Sola-Ui walked over to Aoi, kneeling down and holding the woman's hands with her own. "And it is almost time that I learned mine."

Aoi shook her head and looked at Sola-Ui, eyes shimmering from the moonlight upon her face. "You don't have to, I chose to be here, even when I don't belong here," she spoke softly.

Sola-Ui narrowed her eyes; this woman was everything she didn't want to become, who she didn't want to turn into. "Nonsense. You do belong here, you chose to be here, like you said." She smiled, reining in her pity for the poor woman. "You also know that it is time to know your place again."

Aoi allowed herself to be led; her breath hitched when Sola-Ui dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. She breathed in the warm scent of her hair and the smell of a bitter perfume she knew from a time long gone.

It was a time long gone, and what they can never get back.


End file.
